Kuroi no Chikara
by Demon.jinxx
Summary: Historia original de joakiiin-14 escrita por mi, un origen mas interesante del zeref y el mundo mágico de fairy tail.


**Kuroi no chikara**

**Lastimosamente no soy dueño de naruto o de fairy tail, si lo fuera habría muchos cambios y despido, despidos masivos HAHAHAHAHAHA, esta trama de igual forma este fic fue idea de Joakiiin-14 yo solo acepte el reto.**

**Que les puedo decir, soy muy nuevo en esto del fanfiction, tengo 16 años y muy recientemente comencé a interesarme en esto de escribir, la verdad no tenía la menor idea sobre cómo escribir así que pensé que la mejor forma de hacerlo era por medio de un reto, me lo pensé mucho pero al final este reto dejado por joakiiin se me hizo el mas practico para un principiante, debo decir que no me arrepiento ya que me facilito lo poco que escribió de este fic para darme una idea de cómo hacerlo pero agregándole mi propia cosecha.**

**Lo único que quiero aclarar es que lo escribe de forma similar a lo que joakiiin tenía planeado originalmente pero con mis propios cambios, tome en cuenta que él lo escribió bastante tiempo antes de que concluyera la saga de tártaros por lo cual su versión difiere bastante de la mía, no me gusto la idea de hacer una copia y yo creo que a él tampoco, así que después de mucho meditarlo escribí esto, particularmente me gusto mas su versión pero sin duda estoy satisfecho para ser la primera cosa que escribo.**

**Tomen en cuenta que es la primera vez que hago esto, eh de confesar que no leo mucho así que lo poco que se de escribir lo base en los fics que eh leído y en mis propio s criterios, por favor no sean tan rudos conmigo.**

**Los inicios de una maldición**

La ciudad de magnolia, una ciudad que hasta ahorita había sido el vivo ejemplo de la felicidad y la armonía ahora no era más que ruinas, el paisaje era desolador y los cuerpos de los magos de fairy tail esparcidos por toda la zona no ayudaba en nada, la mayoría mal heridos pero con vida, habían ganado la batalla de sus vidas, en este preciso instante las figuras del equipo más fuerte de fairy tail formado por Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Erza Scarlet y Gray Fullbuster caminan lentamente, apenas conscientes y apoyándose entre ellos, natsu es el más cambiado de todos ellos, ahora dos largos cuernos adornan su cabeza y un tatuaje rojo con la palabra END adorna su pecho.

—Pensar que al final lo lograrías….no por nada siempre supe que tu serias mi asesino…END— murmuro la voz del mago negro zeref, tirado boca arriba en medio de un cráter enorme, escupiendo sangre y con un agujero cauterizado a causa de un intenso calor atravesando su corazón, solo dios sabe como podía seguir hablando pese a esto.

—Yo no soy END y nunca lo seré…yo soy natsu dragneel, el hijo de igneel y mago de fairy tail, pude haber sido uno más de tus demonios pero ahora solo soy quien yo quiero ser— respondió natsu entre jadeos debido al gran cansancio de la batalla.

—Es cierto…. es cierto, tu siempre fuiste diferente en tus tiempos como demonio…..a pesar de que te cree únicamente para matarme…a pesar de que tu destino era ser una bestia sin mente o sentimiento de compasión alguno….pero luchaste no solo contra lo que el destino tenia destinado para ti, luchaste contra el circulo del odio mismo y al final venciste…Si existen personas en esta era como ustedes….magos de fairy tail…..tal vez….solo tal vez no tenga que ser destruida— el equipo de natsu escuchaba atentamente las últimas palabras del que fue el mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos, según ellos, tal vez fue el causante de muchas desgracias pero lo menos que podían hacer era escuchar sus últimas palabras, era la forma en que fairy tail hacia las cosas.

—Mi antepasado al igual que yo destruyo su era en la que vivió…..sin embargo su era fue mucho peor que esta…..tal vez la era en que yo nací si merecía ser destruida….pero al final, tal vez valga la pena que esta era prevalezca…— zeref saco de entre sus ropas un libro negro, parecía ser muy viejo, de color negro con el estampado de una calavera y letras doradas escritas en un idioma inentendible, zeref extendió este libro hacia natsu el cual lo tomo algo indeciso antes de cerrar los ojos para siempre.

—Que es esto…— pregunto erza tomando el libro de las manos de natsu, hizo una mueca al ver que no entendía absolutamente nada de lo escrito, solo unas palabras escritas con un plumón, palabras que hicieron palidecer visiblemente a la pelirroja.

"**El primero mago: El final de un mundo podrido"**

— ¿Qué demo…..?—

Un brillo blanco invadió toda la zona entonces todo se distorsiono.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**1200 años antes**

—Shinigami-sama…..por favor….selle al demonio de nueve colas en mis dos hijos arashi y mito— suplico el yondaime hokage mirando a la entidad junto a su esposa kushina, ambos apenas estaban conscientes mientras sostenían 3 pequeños bultos, una bebe rubia, un bebe pelirrojo y un bebe rubio.

Fuera de una barrera compuesta por cadenas sarutobi y jiraiya trataban desesperadamente de romperla sin resultado alguno.

—**Normalmente el precio por invocarme es devorar tu alma pero seré indulgente contigo Namikaze, esta era pronto llegara a su fin así que da lo mismo si te mato yo mismo o si te mata el destructor**— declaro el shinigami tomando al kyuubi y sellándolo en el bebe pelirrojo y la bebe rubia.

**Esta historia continuara….**

**Ya se que es muy corto pero joakiiin lo escribió de la misma forma el prologo y tengo pensando respetar dentro de lo posible su diseño, no sean duros en los comentarios, aun soy nuevo en esto.**


End file.
